Flying Through Twilight
by Abby-Jade-Love
Summary: 5 years ago Max left Dr.M and Ella 4ever. Now, when she's flying over forks, the flock is separated by a fight with erasers from the school that they had defeated years ago. Can Max trust the Cullen's to help? Post MAX and BD. Don't own MR or Twilight.
1. The Fight

The Fight

I did a roundhouse kick at a flyboy. I got behind him and kicked the base of its spine. I started to fight another and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Fang do the same.

Angel. I listened to my ever-so-annoying Voice and looked at Angel only to see her unconscious being held by a flyboy. The flyboy threw her through the sky and she plummeted back down to earth.

"Angel!" Gazzy heard me scream and turned toward me. He searched for his sister and saw her falling. He went after her only to be stopped by seven flyboys. They punched him hard, one punched the side of his head and knocked him unconscious and threw him away like a piece of trash.

Nudge saw him fall and tried to go after him but the flyboys capture her to one by one my flock was being eliminated. Angel. Gazzy. Nudge. Iggy. Then it was just Fang and I we looked at each other and a silent agreement hung between us. Neither one of us would go after them. We would fight against the remaining flyboys together. But there were so many of them. Too many.

We fought hard, of course. I always say never give up. I heard a faint pop! I looked around and saw Fang falling with his wing dislocated. "Fang!" But he couldn't hear me; he was already in the too-green, too-wet forest.

Then all of the flyboys came after me. I fought my best but never really had a chance. I kick butt most of the time but even I can't beat this many flyboys. They punched me and I fought back but one punch in the head had me falling into a pit of darkness.


	2. The Hunt

BellaPOV

Edward and I were out hunting. I stopped when I smelt something that smelt like a bird but human too. I walked towards the scent and saw a girl lying on the ground. I ran to her. Her face was covered in blood. Her blonde hair had dried blood in it. I stopped when I saw the most shocking thing about her. There were black, brown and white wings coming out of her back. She looked strangely familiar.

"What is she?" Edward asked, coming up behind me.

"I don't know. But she's hurt. Let's take her back to Carlisle." I picked her up and ran back to the house.

**Hey, readers. Sorry it took so long. But to make up for it I have the next 12 chapters written already. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Cammie and Fake Names

BPOV

I picked her up and ran. "Carlisle!"

"Yes, Bella?" he asked, coming through the doors. He stared at the girl in my arms. "Who is that?"

"I don't know. I found her in the woods while we were hunting. I though I should let you see her. She's hurt."

"Okay, bring her inside." I took her inside and laid her down on the couch. Carlisle began checking her injuries.

"Okay, she has s broken bone in her hand and her nose is bleeding badly. Do you know what happened to her?"

"No. I don't know. I just saw her and panicked. I don't know who or what she is, but I didn't want her to get hurt any more than she already is." He nodded.

We sat in silence for a few minutes. The girl stirred and woke up. She stood up and glanced around. She saw us and froze. She snarled.

That shocked me. Who snarls the first time they meet someone? Especially someone who was trying to help them?

"Who are you?" I asked, standing up.

"As if you don't know," she growled.

"Why are you so mean?" Carlisle asked, speaking my thoughts.

"I don't know what you're up to, whitecoat, but you're not fooling me."

"Whitecoat?" he asked. He wasn't wearing a white coat.

"Don't act like you don't know what I mean. So where am I? The School? Some new branch of Itex?"

"What's Itex?" Edward asked.

"Don't play dumb. Oh, wait; you don't have to play, do you?"

"Hey! Don't talk to him like that!" I yelled at her.

"Whoa, someone's protective."

"Why do you keep yelling? We yelped you," Carlisle said.

"Yeah, helped me get captured."

"Captured?" I asked. "We were just trying to help you."

"Sure, whatever." She rolled her eyes.

Okay, I have pretty good self-control but this girl was so _mean._ "Honestly, we're only trying to help. Can you tell us your name?"

"Not my real name. Maybe you could be trying to help, but not my real name."

"Okay, then what can we call you?" I asked, thrilled that she was letting us in a little.

"Call me Cammie for chameleon or camouflage. It's not my real name though. I need something to call you by for now. Not your real names."

"Okay, Cammie. Call me Aaron," Edward said.

"Call me Izzy," I said.

"I wish to be called Calder," Carlisle said.

"Okay, are there more of you that I should know about?"

"Just the rest of our family." She nodded.

"Tell them not to tell me their real names."

"Okay."

"Cammie? May I ask you a few questions about your wings?" Carlisle asked.

"Okay, but I might not answer them all." He nodded and the questions began.

**Okay, third chapter is up. Thanks for reading. I forgot to put in a disclaimer before, so here it is. I don't own Maximum Ride, James Patterson does. I can't write that well. Nor do I own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. (Sad Face) ******

**Thanks for reading! -MMM**


	4. Let The Questions Begin

MPOV

"How did you get your wings?"

I took a deep breath. "At a place called the School. It was a science lab. They put bird DNA into me when I was still in my mother's womb."

Calder looked horrified. I smirked. That wasn't even half of it. "Okay. That's horrible. How much DNA?"

"I am 98 percent human and 2 percent bird."

"What other bird characteristics do you have?"

"I have wings, air sacs, I can fly, I have light bones, I am faster and stronger than humans and half-breeds, I heal faster than humans, I have a faster heartbeat than humans, and I have magnified senses."

"What do you mean half-breeds?" Aaron asked

"The place where I grew up experimented with animals other than birds. There were humane-lupine hybrids that were designed to kill and hunt. They were called erasers."

"Erasers?" Izzy asked?

"Yeah, like they were designed to erase us from existence."

"That's horrible," Izzy said.

"It was. It is."

"How good are your senses?" Calder asked.

"Good enough to know that you don't have a heartbeat." That shocked them. Oh well, it was true. If I'm –sorry –if _Cammie's _going to share her secrets then so could they.

"Yes, we'll explain that once the others get here."

"Warn them, I don't want to get attacked because someone comes in and sees a girl with wings."

Calder nodded and said, "We will. They'll be here soon. Izzy, will you go warn them?" She nodded and left.

"Do you have any individual powers?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah, I have warp-speed. I fly faster than the other human-avian hybrids."

"Cool how fast can you fly?"

"About 300mph."

"Cool."

"How did you get hurt?" Calder asked.

_I can explain it without mentioning the others._ "The people who created me didn't want me to live. They created these human-lupine hybrids called Erasers. Their job is to 'expire' me. I have an expiration date. It shows up on the back of my neck. When that date comes I die. I saw my brother die on his date, seven years ago in Germany..." I trailed off. Talking about Ari made me sad so I stopped.

"I'm sorry," Aaron said kindly," It must be terrible to loose a brother."

"Don't be _sorry, _it's not _your _fault. But it was terrible. I hated him because he was an Eraser who tried to kill me a million times over. Then, one day I got caught by the School. Ari came and got me. He showed me around and helped me escape when they tried to kill me. Then we tried to destroy the main branch of Itex in Germany and got captured. My _'father' _came and told us he was my half-brother. He died that day." Jeb wasn't my dad, he was a traitor.

"Wow, that must be bad."

"Yeah."

"So how were you hurt?" Calder asked.

"The School wants me dead. They got me by myself and robot-wolf hybrids called flyboys. I'm stronger than humans but even _I _can't fight off 200 flyboys." He nodded and the door opened.

**Yes! Two chapters in a day! ******** I'll try to do 3. What irks me is this chapter was really long but my computer deleted it do I had to start over. ******** Thanks for reading!**

**MMM**


	5. Warning The Others

**Hey readers! I'm **_**so **_**sorry ****that I haven't updated in like a month. My computer's broken so I'm on my mom's right now. Plus a mountain of tests to study for. I had 3 writing tests to study for, 2 math tests, 2 vocabulary tests, and a science test. So, that plus my algebra homework (I'm two years ahead of my grade level in all of my classes except for social studies.) and reading projects, and science homework, and my social studies mound of homework each week. I'm serious, the teacher lets us "choose our own homework." Really, it's just another way of saying, "Here's a sheet of 9 assignments, do these 5 and another 4." So, it's not really a choice, but still. Sorry again. I will try to update as much as possible over this month to make up for it. I can't promise anything though. I'll try. Anyway, thanks for the reviews. Oh, by the way, I changed my user name. It used to be Megamaxmelinium but now it's purplewingsfly. I like my new one best 'cause purple is my favorite color and I wish I had wings so I could fly. Here's the story.**

_**BPOV**_

"Guys?" I called. "Hello?"

"Hey, Bells," Jake said, carrying Renesme on his back. Rose, Esme, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice came up behind him.

"Hey. I need to talk to you."

"What's up, Bella?" Alice asked.

"There's this girl inside, call her Cammie, she has wings. She said it wasn't her name but to call her that. She doesn't want our real names either. She knows me as Izzy, Edward as Aaron, and Carlisle as Calder. **(A/N Sorry, I just love that name. Read Chasing VerMeer if you don't know why. That whole series is good.) **You need to come up with fake names for yourself."

"Whoa, _wings?"_ Emmett asked, incredulous.

"Yes, Em, wings! She'll explain that herself. Right now, you need to come up with names."

"I'll be Jared," Jake said.

"I'll be Austin," Jasper said. I nodded at them.

"I'll be Elizabeth," Rosalie said. **(A/N That was for you, Elizabeth! Happy Birthday, February 5, 2009! Love you, Lizzie!)**

"I'll be Rosemary," Esme said.

"I'll be Nellie," Alice said.

"Mommy, can I be Mira?" Renesme asked.**(A/N And that for was you Mira! Mira means peaceful and prosperous. Love you, Mira! Hope you're surviving sixth grade!)**

"Of course, sweetie.. Okay, come on, Cammie's waiting."

We ran back to the house and opened the door.


	6. Meeting The Others

**Hey all of you wonderful readers! I love you guys for reading! You're the best for that. I updated 2 times today but I'm sorry I forgot to put Emmett's fake name in the last chapter. It's Jason, okay? Thanks for reading! Oh, and I don't own Twilight or Maximum Ride, I only own a copy of each of the books. Love you guys!**

**-purplewingsfly**

Meeting The Others.

MPOV

"Izzy" walked through the door with six other stunningly beautiful people and one cute little girl who looked about 8 years old behind her. "Cammie this is Austin, Jared, Nellie, Elizabeth, Rosemary, Jason, and Mira."

"Hey, I'm Cammie, or Chameleon."

"Izzy said you have wings?" A tall, pale, buff guy, Jason, asked.

"Yeah, I do. Do you guys want to see them?" They nodded, eagerly. Well, most of them did. The pale blonde, who is now to be known as Wicked Barbie of the West, from her expression, just scowled at me. Well, I can see we're going to be the best of friends! (Note sarcasm.) **(A/N Oh my God! I love sarcasm! Have you ever heard a teacher use sarcasm before? On a student? I have. My algebra teacher loves to use it. Review or PM me if you have, I had never heard a teacher use sarcasm until I met . Yes, Mrs. Hooker. That's her name. I'm serious.) **I unfurled my wings. "I'm an experiment. A hybrid. I have bird genes in me. I am ninety-eight percent human and two percent bird. "

Their eyes went wide and their mouth fell open. Yeah, they were shocked. "You'r're pretty. I like your wings," a girl about 8 years old said. Her name was Mira.

"Thanks, you're really cute and really sweet." I smiled at her and she smiled back and hugged me. Startled, I hugged her back. She was so cute!

"Why are you here?" the Wicked Barbie of the West asked rudely, interrupting our hug.

"I didn't come here volentarily. Izzy and Aaron brought me here while I was unconscious," I snapped.

"Oh, leave her alone, blondie! Do you have any powers?" A tall, black haired, tan, 6 foot something guy asked.

"Well, yeah. I can fly, I have better senses than humans and I'm stronger and faster than humans. Oh, and I have warp-speed so I can fly faster than other mutants."

"Cool."

"Yeah."

"Cammie?" Austin asked. "Are there more of you?"

I hesitated. They _seem _trustworthy, and most of them are nice (not the Wicked Barbie of the West,) but I couldn't put the Flock in danger. I decided to give them a little information. "There _are _others like me. At the School, the place I was created, they put genes into several people, not just me. Not only bird genes either. There are human-lupine hybrids too, called erasers, designed to erase 'failed' experiments from existence. Then there are robot- lupine hybrids, called flyboys. Once all of the erasers were 'retired,' they started being the hunters. There are others too. Some die the first day they're alive. Few make it past childhood." I remembered the sad, failed experiments from the school.

"That's so sad," Rosemary said. It was true, it was inhumane. It was horrible, watching the experiments die.

"Yeah, it was."

"So, Cammie, I think it's time you know what we are," Aaron said. I nodded. It was only fair.

"Absolutely not!" the wicked Barbie of the West hissed.

"It's only fair. She told us her secret, now we will return the favor," Calder said.

"Well, Cammie, we're vampires."

I couldn't breathe. They were what? "Wh-what?"


	7. Vamprires, Powers, and Trust

**Hey guys, sorry it's been a couple of weeks but my grandmother is really sick and so is my great-grandfather. They're both in the hospital. So, for the past few weeks I've been traveling to the hospital to see them. But hey, they're my family, gotta watch out for them. So, thanks for the reviews, and here's chapter 7!**

MPOV

"_We're vampires."_

_I couldn't breathe. They were _what?! _"Wh-what?"_

"My family and I are vampires, except for Jared and Mira. Jared and his pack are werewolves and Mira is a half-vampire half-human."

"So you guys are vampires and werewolves?" I asked, a little creeped. I didn't comprehend it, I couldn't grasp it, but I knew it wasn't a lie. Don't ask me how, I just did. I felt like they wouldn't lie to me.

"Yes, but we don't suck human blood, only animal. For some reason, I can't smell your blood."

"Oh," I said, surprised. "Maybe it's because I'm genetically altered?"

"Maybe," Nellie said.

"Do you guys have any powers?" I asked, curious.

"Well, we're all strong and fast. We have better senses than humans, too. Some Vampires have extra powers. Calder believes that we carry a human characteristic into this life," Aaron said. "I can read most minds, there has only been one exception before."

Hmm. "Can you read my mind?"

"No. I can't." He frowned.

Cool. I can keep secrets here. "Does anyone else have powers?"

"I can predict the future of normal human or normal vampires. I can only see a course someone's on while they're on it," Nellie said.

"So if a human decided to get ice cream, you would see that person getting it?"

"Yeah, but I can't see you, which makes me mad. I hate being blind to these things." Oh, she calls _that _blind? I know someone who's really blind and can't see anything. She should see what that's like then see if she thinks she's blind.

"Cool. Anyone else?"

"I can show people my thoughts and my memories, not like mind control but like sending a message," Mira said. Kinda like Angel. A mind reader and someone who can send thoughts. I nodded.

" I can read and control emotions but I can't read yours," Austin said. Huh. Another one who can't get to me. That's 3 out of 4 so far. Mira hasn't tried hers on me yet but I wonder what the result will be. I nodded at him.

"And now it's my turn," Izzy said. "I'm the newest vampire. I have better control than any other newborn and I can block people's mind powers from working on anyone."

"Nice. Interesting." It was pretty cool.

"You're not freaking out on us," Aaron said. No, I wasn't. I was at first, but, with my life, I was bound to have something like this happen to me sooner or later. I didn't even feel nervous around these people, I feel like they won't hurt me or betray me or anything like that. Well, maybe Elizabeth, but still.

"I guess I can't get freaked out by stud out of the ordinary like this."

"I guess that's true," Izzy laughed. I suddenly felt safe. I trust them, I realized, surprised. Even if my Flock was missing, I still trusted them.


	8. We Love You

Hey, oh faithful readers! I got my computer fixed! I can now update more often! Thanks for the reviews! I will try to update more often now.

Announcements:

Max: A Maximum Ride Novel (book5) comes out in March, either the 17th or 16th.

The Twilight movie comes out on DVD on March 21st.

I took the SAT a couple weeks ago and got my scores back this week! I got a 1550, but hey, I'm in 7th grade. I still did better than my parents, though. I want to get into this program at Davidson College in NC for cryptography but what I really want to do is Ferensic Science next year in 8th grade. You know, crime scenes and figuring out a criminal. Cryptography is code-breaking and hacking

Okay, that's it for the announcements, hope you enjoy this chapter. I don't know how many chapters I have planned out yet, cause I messed up and had to start over, but I know where I'm going and what's going to happen in the next few chapters. Read and enjoy!

BPOV

Over the next few days, Cammie looked comfortable here. She seemed anxious about something, though. She ate _a lot_. As much as Jake and the pack. Each night she went out on flights, then came back with a little sadness in her eyes. She looked as if she was looking for something lost. _What are you looking for, Cammie? I hate seeing you so sad._ I decided to ask Edward what he thinks.

"I'm not sure, love. She seems so happy here but she seems sad, too."

"I know. I wish whatever was hurting her would go away. I hate seeing her so sad. I'll ask her." I decided to get her alone that night, before she went out flying.

"Hey, Cammie."

"Hey, Izzy." She smiled a tiny smile at me then folded her wings in. "What's up?"

"I wanted to ask you something."

"Ask away."

I breathed in to calm myself then said, "Cam? Why do you seem so sad? You seem happy to be here, but still sad."

She smiled a sad smile at me. "Iz, I love it here. I really do, I just miss my family."

_Oh. _All the time she was here, I hadn't even thought about her family. "Your family?"

"Yes. Not by birth, but I've known all of them since they were born. I'm the oldest. My family is 5 other human-avian hybrids and our canine-avian-human hybrid. I love them all so much. They were injured in the same fight I was. I fought longer, but even F-Nick, the strongest one of us besides me, fell in battle. They mean everything to me. I love it here, I love you guys, but being here without them makes me feel selfish, like I'm betraying them by not finding them." She seemed so sad. I felt bad for her. I remember what it's like to loose your family.

I hugged her. "I'm sorry. Why didn't you tell us? We could help."

"I didn't want to mention them…"

"…Because you were afraid they'd get hurt. Cam, we'd never hurt your friends, or you."

"I know. I trust you so much. I don't know why I was so stupid not to trust you with my secret."

"It's because you wanted to keep them safe. You'd do anything to protect them, Cam. I understand. I have a daughter, remember?"

"But I kept it from _you_. I know this sound stupid, but even after a few days, I love you guys."

I smiled at her. "I love you too. We love you. And we'll help you find your other family."

She smiled at me. "_Other _family?"

"You're already considered family here, even after a few days." I smiled and hugged her again. "Come on, I'll tell the others"

As I turned to leave, she spoke. "Izzy?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks." She smiled and I smiled back.

"No problem."


	9. Search and Omega

Hey guys! Sorry again for not posting! I have good news though! I got accepted into that Davidson course and I have a ceremony this Thursday! I also have news that will seem good to _you: _I have another chapter! I hope you like it! I know exactly where I'm going. Ok, I will write the story as if it came after the 5th book.

**Search and Omega**

MPOV

The search started with me, Jared, and Izzy in a group and the others split up. We were running around Washington to see if we could find them. Well, I was flying. I kept wondering though, why were the flyboys here? We had destroyed the school almost seven years ago. What if the flyboys had taken the other to the School?

I was thinking over this when I saw a dark shape below me. I angled down and landed. Izzy and Jared stopped behind me. There was a pair of wings sticking out from the boys back. I walked up to him and turned him over. His eyes opened and I jumped back. Then I was attacked. I fought hard; Jared and Izzy stared in shock. I received a punch in the face and I blacked out. My last though was…._Omega._

BPOV

Cammie blacked out and Jake and I snapped out of our shock. We attacked the boy and killed him. I looked at Cammie and I checked her pulse. She was dying. I knew I had to do it. "Jake…. I need permission. She's going to die. She's your friend too. I have to do it."

"You have my permission, Bella. I don't want her to die. I'll have to take the blame for this. Who knows, she may be as different a vampire as she was a human."

I looked at him then reached down, pulled her hair away from her neck and bit her.

**Okay, guys. I know it's short, but I had to stop for a cliffie. Sorry. I Hope you liked it. I'm typing the other chapter up right now so it'll be on by tomorrow. Thanks for reading! Review, please!**

**Purplewingsfly**


	10. Fire and Awakenings

Okay, guys, this is two chapters in a night. I hope you enjoy them because I won't be updating tomorrow. I probably will Friday or Saturday. Enjoy.

Fire

BPOV

I grabbed Cam and ran, opening up my mind to Edward to tell him to bring Carlisle back to the house. She screamed and lashed, I knew she was in pain. I ran into the house and buckled her down on the hospital table upstairs. I hope she doesn't hate me for this.

MPOV

Fire. That's all I felt. I was burning. It was heat like I'd never experienced it. It was more pain than every experiment tested on me combined. I screamed. Why wouldn't anyone stop it? I was in flames. I remembered the Cullen's story of changing and somehow, I formed a coherent thought.

_Am I changing?_

It felt like they had described. I tossed and turned and lashed and cried out. The Fire burned even more. I could hear my heartbeat rising severely. I was panting, I know. I screamed a very loud scream and I felt someone take my hand. The hand was cold but I realized it wasn't as cold as it should have been.

The fire was everywhere. It burned my insides like they had been drenched in oil. I cried out again in pain. Why wasn't it stopping? I was dying. I knew it. I was absolutely certain of it. How could I not be? I'd heard of people describing their death right before it happened as burning. Was I dying? Is that it? I was never going to see the Cullens again, or the flock.

_Fang_, I thought with a jolt. _I am never going to see Fang again. Never feel the touch of his lips against mine. _I felt a cool, salty tear leak into my mouth. _Fang_, _I love you!_

My heartbeat quickened even more and I panted harder. Then it stopped and the fire was gone. I opened my eyes then shut them quickly again. I opened them again, cautiously, and found everything was defined. I could see every color of the rainbow in the light bulb including one I had no name to place for it. I listened and heard a campfire cackling. There weren't any camp ground for at least 50 miles. Could I hear that far? I listened harder.

"Take them in the truck. Find the leader and bring it back. We need it the most." That was odd. It was a gruff voice, _a whitecoat? _It would make sense. Wait, _bring them in?! _Those jerks had my family! I wasn't going to let them get hurt. I got up and heard footsteps creeping up the stairs. "Cammie?" I heard Izzy's voice call/

"Iz?"

"Oh, Cam, I'm sorry! I panicked! I didn't know what to do because you were dying! I changed you! Oh, please don't be mad at me!"

"Mad at you? For saving my life?"

"You're not mad?"

"Course not!"

"Thank you!" _Why isn't she mad? She should be! I didn't ask her permission before I changed her!_

"You didn't need my permission to save my life."

"How did you know I was thinking that?"

"_Thinking it? _Didn't you say it?"

"No… Maybe you can read my mind. Maybe you can read everyone's. Try to read someone's downstairs."

It was hard. I didn't know how but I eventually found that if I remembered the person in my head. I could easily find them. I tried Aaron, to give him a taste of his own medicine.

_That was quick. She shouldn't have woken for at least another two days. Did I hear Bella say she could read minds?_

Ah, yes you did. Bella, so that's her name.

_Wait, _Cam?

_Did you just hear me?_

_Yeah! I don't think it's because I can read minds I think it's because you can communicate telepathically. That's cool. And yeah, her name is Bella._

_So what's yours?_

_Edward. Edward Anthony Mason Cullen._

_Well, Edward, My name is Max. Maximum Ride,_

_Max._

_Yeah. I'll give Bella an update on everything. Hey, do me a favor and don't tell anyone anything about this conversation. Ok?_

_Yeah._

I tried to find my way out of his mind. Edward and Bella.

"Well, Bella, I can read minds. I read Edwards. By the way, call me Max for Maximum Ride."

Her jaw dropped. Then she composed herself. "Max." She smiled. I smiled back.

"Let's go downstairs, okay?" We walked down and I saw the others.

_Max._ Edward's voice called out to me. _The tall tan guy is Jacob, the Motherly woman is Esme, her husband Carlisle, My daughter Renesme or Nessie, The blond is Rosalie, her husband, Emmett, and Alice and jasper._

_Oh. Thanks, Edward._

"Hey guys. I, uh, wanted to talk to you. About who I am."

**Oh, cliff hanger. Ok, did anyone else watch that on Between the Lions when they were little? I did. All. The . Time. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'll update soon! Promise! Max is going to get a new power soon, or should I say powers? Hope you enjoyed it!**

**PWF**


	11. Intros & School

**Yo, I'm sooooooooooooo sorry! My laptop broke and it's still not fixed I'm on my mom's computer now! I'm sorry! I'd like to thank all of the reviewers, you guys are amazing! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**_PurpleWingsFly_**

**MPOV**

Ten faces turned towards me, shocked. One, Edward, nodded in encouragement. "First, my name's Max. Maximum Ride." They looked at me, even more shocked. Blondie just looked appalled like she couldn't believe I'd had the nerve to tell them my name.

The tall tan girl, the one I'd come to know as Lizzie, stood up. I liked her. She was tough and wouldn't take any crap from anybody. "Max, I'm Leah. Leah Clearwater."

"Clearwater? I've always known you were a reptile, Lizard." She smiled and I grinned. I'd always called her that since I met her. **(A/N: I call my friend Sarah lizard. We have 2 Sarah(s) on my soccer team and my friend's middle name is Elizabeth so I call her Lizard.)**

Her brother stood up. "I'm Seth" _Max is a cool name! Especially for a girl! For a guy it's okay, too, but it means something for a girl: Sporty; Sophisticated; Tough._

I smiled. He was cool. His thoughts were so innocent and nice. "Hey, Seth."

"I'm Jacob Black." The other tall, tan guy stood up. "Nice to meet you, Max. As an awakening present, I say we get a bucket of water and dump it on Blondie to see if she melts."

I grinned. "Sure! 100 bucks says she'll start conjuring flying monkeys." He grinned and laughed.

"Hey, Max! I'm Emmett, and this is my wife Rosalie."

I smiled at him. "Hey, Emmett."

"I'm Alice and this is my husband, Jasper!"

I laughed. "Hey, Alice! Are you always this bubbly?"

_Pretty much._ That was Edward. I grinned at him.

"I'm Carlisle and this is my wife, Esme."

"Hey, guys." Esme came up to me and hugged me. Shocked, I hugged her back.

"I'm very touched that you told us your name, Max," she said.

"Hi, Max! I'm Nessie, short for Renesemee. I really like your name!"

I smiled down at the cute girl. "Thank you, Nessie; it is very nice to meet you. All of you. Thank you for helping me this past week."

"Max, aren't you thirsty?" Carlisle asked.

"No." I frowned. I knew I should be so why wasn't I? "No, I'm not."

"Really?" Edward leaned forward. "Not at all?"

"No. Not at all. That's weird, isn't it? Shouldn't I be?"

"Yes, you should," Carlisle put in. "Maybe your bird genes altered the venom?"

"I don't know. Maybe I'm immortal with all vampire qualities except bloodlust?"

"Not all of them," Jake said.

"What?"

"Look in the mirror, Max."

There was a mirror behind me. I looked at my reflection. Thankfully, I was fully human- or vampire- with no wolf-y features. (Actually a concern in my life. You look in the mirror and wonder if you're pretty/ hot. I, however, look in the mirror and wonder if I'm a murderous wolf. Count your blessings, people.) I was me. Kind of. I was paler; my hair was a shade lighter, a light brown. I was stained with blood, a little dirty. _What was wrong?_

_Your eyes._ Edward's voice filled my brain and I looked closely at my eyes.

They were soft, brown. They were the same as always- _oh!_ I thought about the Cullens' eyes. They were a gold honey color. Bella's were blood red because she's a newborn. Mine should be, too. "Great. I'm a freak even among the vampires."

"Got that right," Blondie snarled. Normally, I would have snarled back but I was broken. I will never fit in anywhere again. Not here, not with the flock…

"Shut up! God, you think _she's_ a freak? Take a look in the mirror, Blondie!" Jake said. I smiled at him. He's defensive of his friends, isn't he? I opened up his mind. _God, she's such a __**Witch!**_

_I know, right?_

_Max?!_

_Yeah, hey. It's my new power._

_Cool. Wait, you're not going to be annoying like Edward is, are you._

_Don't sweat it. I won't. _

_Oh, cool, then. _

_Thank you, Jacob, for defending me._

_No problem._

"Okay," I spoke out loud. "I'd like to thank you all for trying to help me find my family. I really appreciate it. But I have to find them myself now."

"Why, Max?" Leah asked.

"I'm going back to the place I was created. I can't let you guys go."

I'd been thinking about it for a while. It was _flyboys _that attacked us. Not Go-Bots, not M-Geeks, but _flyboys._ _Omega_ attacked me in the forest and killed me. There's only one place this could have come from.

_The school is back._


	12. Bribe

Sorry I've been gone so long but I will update. Like now.

**Bribe**

MPOV

_One day later._

"Why can't we help?" Bella asked.

"It's-"

"And _don't _say it's too dangerous, we're indestructible."

"I know but-"

"_And _we can win a fight, easy," Jacob said. "We're stronger than you were as a human."

"I know, Jake, but-"

"I'll teach you how do drive _and_ but you a car: your choice."

_Dang it. _Edward knew my weakness. Ever since I saw the Cullens' cars, I've been wanting one to drive. And he knew that because of the mind link. He could read me and I could read him easy because we could both read minds. The link was stronger than with anyone else.

"I hate you." He smiled because he knew I had given in.

"You don't. You're just mad because I know your weakness."

_How does he know me so well? I just met him a week ago!_

Then I smiled because it was true.

"Why don't we start your first lesson?" he said, holding out his keys. _His _keys. The ones to his precious Volvo. The precious Volvo that _no one _was allowed to touch.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

I reached out and grabbed the keys. Then I smiled.

"Come on , Max, you don't want me to change my mind, do you?"

"No way!" We raced to his car. I was faster but not by a lot.

"Hop in, Max." Edward was gesturing to the driver's seat. I grinned and got in.

The lesson went well. I was, and I quote, "Amazing and brilliant" at driving. Edward said he would forge a license so I could get a car in two days.

_Two days._ That's how long it would take to prepare the "army". Literally, a freaking army! Counting me, there were approximately thirty people coming.

Coming to save my family.


	13. My Car, My Family, My Past

My Car, My Family, My Past

MPOV

Today, I'm getting my car. My _perfect_ car! An Audi TT convertible. Silver, of course. I got my license yesterday. Edward is taking me to get my car.

These past few days, I've been training the Cullens and the Pack. I have to admit, they're awesome fighters. I actually might not have beaten them when I was human… not the Cullens anyway. Jasper is probably the best fighter as of skill and Emmett as of strength but everyone else is great , too. I had to push Bella and some of the newer Pack members a little but they are still great.

Edward came, interrupting my thoughts. "Ready to go?"

"You bet." I smiled.

The car ride there was approximately fifteen minutes and seventeen seconds. Edward and I fought over the radio the whole time. He was into the whole "classical" thing and I liked rock, county (although I'm picky, I only like half of it), and some other random stuff like occasional pop/punk. Anyway, you get the point: we have conflicting music interests.

When we finally pulled into the Audi dealerdhip, I was bouncing in ,my seat. We parked and walked inside.

"Hi, my name is John Speer. I'm the manager. How may I help you?" He seemed okay. Short, skimpy, does my description seem threatening to you? No? Gee, I wonder why…

"I'm Edward Cullen. This is my sister, Max."

"Hello, what do you want to look at today?"

"An Audi TT silver convertible," I said with confidence.

He smiled. "Okay, then. Come over this way and I'll show you the model we have here."

It was perfect. Fast, slender. I loved it.

"What do you think?" Edward asked.

"I love it."

"I know. I'll get it." I smiled at him then he walked over to the manager.

I looked around at all the cars. They were all amazing, though none were perfect like my car. They all had one thing in common: They were expensive. The Cullens were _rich!_ Oh, wait, I guess I am, too. Along with my license, birth certificate, fake school degrees, and an awesome iPhone, Edward had gotten me a credit card, hooked up to the Cullen's account, under the name Maxine Ride Cullen. _Cullen. _They said I was family. I haven't been part of a non-flock family since Mom and Ella.

My joy faded with a sigh. Mom and Ella. I haven't seen them since Mom was rescued from Mr. Chu six years ago. I couldn't bear to have them linked to me like that again. Like _bait._

_*Flashback*_

"_I'm gonna miss you go much, Max." Mom was in tears as she hugged me. "I love you."_

"_I love you too, Mom. I'll miss you so much. And I'm sorry I have to leave."_

_She hugged me one more time, then I turned to my sister, Ella._

"_Max…" Our arms wrapped around each other._

"_Ella, I'm gonna miss you so much," I said. Tears flowing down my face._

"_You too, Max," she sobbed into my shoulder. "I don't want you to leave."_

"_I don't want to leave. But I have to. You know I do."_

_Ella pulled back a little and reached to the back of her neck. She took off her necklace and handed it to me. It had a small heart on the chain. The heart had an E written in calligraphy. "Take it, Max. I may not remember you but I want you to remember me."_

_I took it gingerly. "I'll always remember you. You're my sister."_

"_I love you, sis."_

"_I love you, too."_

_We hugged again then I turned and walked back to the flock. Fang caught my hand and held it. "You gonna be okay?" he asked._

"_Yeah." As I said it, I realized it was true. I will be. And I made sure Ella and Mom would be, too. I erased their memories of anything like that had ever happened to them. I then replaced them with memories of the fake identities of Bella and Renee Swan. I left and didn't look back._

_*End Flashback*_

I missed them so much. Bella reminded me so much of Ella. She was kind, caring, and she stuck up for what was right. I fingered the silver chain around my neck.

"Hey, are you okay?" Edward asked, coming up behind me and putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Fine."

"You don't look fine. What's wrong?"

I told him. Everything. Ever since I had met Ella to how I felt without my biological family. I knew he'd understand. I trust him with that. He's my brother. I've known him about a week but I was really close to him. He's like my older brother I never had. My weird vampire brother… huh… well, that settles it: my whole family is doomed to be made up of freaks forever. Great.

"Okay, so you left your mom and sister because your mom was kidnapped?"

"Yeah. I know you probably think I'm a moron."

"I don't think you're a moron. You're me sister. You _can't _be a moron. You know I left Bella, once?"

"What? Really?"

"Yeah. On her birthday, she was opening a present and she cut her finger. It wasn't a bad injury, but she bled. Jasper lost control and… I decided to leave so we all moved." He looked sad just remembering it. He must have been dead without her.

"Yeah," he said.

I rolled my eyes. _Quit looking in my head, Edward._

_Haha, yeah right!_

_What happened? Why'd you come back?_

_Well, Bella became friends with Jacob. A few people from the rez were cliff diving and Bella thought it looked like _fun._ She tried to do it by herself a few months later. Alice saw it but she didn't see Jacob saving her. Rosalie found out then told me. I thought Bella died so I went to the Volturi. _

_Aren't they the "Vampire Royalty"?_

_Yeah. Don't mess with them unless you want to die. That's what I went there for. To die. Bella found out, flew to Italy, using planes, of course, and saved me. I ended up coming back. Mostly because I couldn't stand to be without her._

_Oh. Edward…huh. _

_In a way, I understand what you did._

_Yeah, I get that…_

The manager walked up, holding my keys. _My_ keys. "Ready to go, Max?" Edward asked, grinning.

"Race you home?"

"You're on."

Remember how I said I told him everything? I didn't tell him names. Not what they were or what they are.


	14. Flour, Baseball, And Girl Talk

**A/N: Oh, my gosh! I'm so sorry! It's been MONTHS since I updated! I can explain, though! My computer broke (again) and when I finally got it fixed, I found out it didn't have a word program on it. So I had to get my dad to fix that, which took about a month. Then my mom took it away for 2 months! So, all in all, I say sorry. And enjoy the story!**

MPOV

I won. Duh. Who would've expected anything less? I _am _Maximum Ride, after all.

There's a storm tonight. For some reason, everyone is excited. _Why?_ I mean, rain is calming sometimes, but storms? They're loud, obnoxious, and irritation. Like I always say: if it's weather you can't fly in, it's weather you can't love.

"Yo, Edward?"

He looked up. "Why's everyone so excited about tonight?"

"There's a storm. We can only play baseball when there's a storm. You'll see why."

"Okay." Huh. I never thought vamps would like baseball.

"You're going to play tonight, right, Max?" Emmett asked, walking into the room. "You're faster and stronger than any of us, plus, if a ball goes too high, you can just fly up and catch it. You'd be a perfect member to the team."

"Yeah, I'll play. Sounds fun." I smiled.

"Great!" I laughed and Edward did, too, behind me.

"So, guys, what do you want for dinner? And I do mean a _real _dinner. Not that fast food junk."

Hmm… "How about chicken parmesan on spaghetti?"

"Alright then, Jacob?"

"Same here, chef vamp."

Edward grinned then went to the kitchen. I followed. I watched as he cooked. He was surprisingly good, for someone who hadn't eaten in almost a hundred years.

"What's up, Max?"

"Nothing. You know that's weird, right?"

"You mean the fact that I'm a good cook despite the fact that I haven't eaten in over ninety years?" He smiled.

"Modesty really isn't your thing, is it?"

"Hmm… no!" He laughed and threw flour on my face.

"Oh, ok, see, now you're just an annoying older brother!" I accused as I laughed and threw some flour back at him.

"And now you're just the annoying little sister!" We laughed and threw flour at each other until we were both covered. Then we laughed harder and harder.

"Max, Edward, why is my kitchen covered in flour?" Esme asked, coming into the kitchen.

"She/He started it!" We yelled as if we were 6. Then we looked at each other and cracked up laughing.

She sighed. "Alright, you two. Go clean up. Now."

Still laughing I went upstairs and he went to his house. I took a quick, warm shower, and then pulled on an old tee shirt and jeans. I looked in the mirror and rubbed the steam fogging it up away. I looked at my eyes. Still as brown as ever.

I walked downstairs. Edward was there, watching Esme finish cooking. I caught his eye and he laughed inside his head. I returned the laughter and smiled.

I ate my dinner quickly, and then got ready for the game. The sky gradually darkened and when the thunder started we all got in the jeeps and rode out to an open field. The bases were there. Edward and Rosalie were chosen for captains. Rosalie chose first. Emmett, obviously. Edward chose Bella. Duh. It ended up with Rosalie having Jasper, Carlisle, Esme and Emmett. Edward got me, Bella, Jake, and Alice. Ha-ha. Sucks for them. The 2 mind readers, the 2 fastest, the psychic, the strongest and the 2 newborns on one team. They've got the caring, the doctor, the blond, the sensitive one, and the dumb… no offense intended to any… except for Blondie.

The game started. Rosalie was up to bat first. Alice was pitcher. Blondie hit the ball and there was a thundering _boom! _She ran. The ball flew into the forest surrounding the field. I saw Edward beginning to run after it. _No, I got it!_ He stopped and I sprinted after the ball. When I reached it, the ball was still in the air. I caught it then ran back to the field and showed Blondie the ball before she had even gotten to home. She snarled at me. I smirked. We dominated the game. When it was over, we went back to the house. I put on a pair of sweats then got out my brand new Mac Air. I went on Fang's blog just to check and see if he had updated since I last saw him. Nothing. There were like, a gazillion comments though. Some were from people wanting to get wings. I mean, the wings are cool and I wouldn't give up the Flock for anything but the pain and torture of the school was hell, and I wouldn't go through that by choice. Ever. Some comments were from girls asking if he had a girlfriend. Those made me grit my teeth. Yeah, he did! Me! For the past 5 years! I mean, c'mon people, get with the picture!

"Hey, Max." Alice came into my room.

I shut the laptop. "Hey. What's up?"

"Nothing much. I was wondering about your Flock."

"What about them?"

"Who they are."

Where to begin? "Well, there's Angel. She's the youngest. She's 11. She can read and control minds, breath underwater, talk to fish, and shape shift. Then there's the Gasman. Or Gazzy. He's Angel's older brother, he's 13. He is, literally, gassy. He has this weird, sonic fart thing, and can mimic voices. He's the youngest pyro. Nudge is next. She's 16 and can feel the emotions of someone who touched something before she did, and can attract metal to her. Iggy is blind and a complete pyro maniac. He's 19 like me. He can see white and feel colors. Then there's Fang. He's nineteen and got the total TDH thing and he can blend with his surrounding. He's my second in command and my best friend since we were little."

"Wow, quite a family."

"So is yours."

"_Ours._ It's your family too, Max."

"I know.'

"What about Fang?"

If I could have blushed, I would have. "What about him?"

"Well, you love him, don't you?"

"Um… yeah. We've been dating for five years. He's my soul mate, however dorky that sounds."

"Not dorky, sweet. It's cute. I'm happy you have someone. It wouldn't be right for the rest of us to be happy and you be alone."

"I'm not alone. I've got you guys and the Flock and… and Fang." I felt guilty. I was here with my new family while Fang was trapped in the school. Oh, Fang, please let nothing have happened to him. If he got hurt or… no. I couldn't think of what else would happen. He was safe. He had to be.

"Good. We'll get them back, Max."

"I know we will." We had to. I couldn't live, or whatever you call being a vampire, without them.

She leaned over and hugged me. I hugged her back and waited until morning, when I would finally be with Fang and the others again.

**A/N: Again, sorry! I hope this in some way made up for the like 3 month absence. I know the end was kind of sappy and it was definitely run on in a way, but I liked it. R&R please!**


	15. Highway to Hell

**Hey y'all! Sorry it took so long, but my computer broke AGAIN and I had to get a new one. I got an EEE PC MINI. I love it! Its so cute! Anyway, it doesn't have the same word program, so I'm still experimenting, if something comes out wrong, let me know and I'll try to fix it! Thanks to those people who reviewed, and thanks to Ash for thinking I had one of the best MR/ Twilight x-overs! You're awesome! Here's the chapter! Enjoy!**

**MPOV**

I slipped into my car. I started it, put my hands on the wheel, then pressed the pedal down. The car shot forward going over 200 mph. I smiled.

_Slow down, Max._ I could tell he was laughing.

_Shut up._

_Hm... you know, technically, I'm not making any noise._

_Shut it! You know what I meant, Edward. _He laughed harder. I growled.

_Relax, Max. Everything's going to be okay._

_What do you mean?_

_I mean your family. That's what's got you so tense, isn't it? You're worried. They'll be fine. We'll save them then they'll all be safe.  
_

I took a deep breath. He was right, of course. I was worried. If something went wrong with the plan, the flock could be hurt or even killed.

_Thanks._

_Don't mention it. It's what I do. What kind of brother would I be if I just let you worry? I'll help you, Max. We all will. That's what family is for. You're not alone on this one._

I smiled. _Thanks, bro._

_No problem_

The drive was in silence. Nessie was home with Emily, the wolves had taken 3 cars, the Cullens each had their own. I took a deep breath. When we finally reached California I sent a message into their minds.

_Welcome to Death Valley, the most appropriate name for a place in the history of names. _We're here.

**BPOV (I haven't done his in a while, so let me know how it goes)**

_Welcome to Death Valley, the most appropriate name for a place in the history of names. _We're here.

I pulled up next to Max's car and we both stopped at the edge of a cliff. I got out as she did. We stood side by side, waiting for the others. She was tense, her muscles tight. I turned and hugged her. She stood stiff for a moment, then hesitantly wrapped her arms around me.

"It'll be okay, Max. I promise. I know you hate being back here, but it won't be for long. We'll save your family, then we can leave. I promise. It's going to be alright, Max."

She smiled, faintly. "Thanks, B."

"Hey, what are sisters for?"

She laughed, softly. " You sound just like your husband."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Good it was one." She smiled then said, "Thanks for being here, Bella."

"No prob. You're family." She laughed again.

When the others arrived, we turned and looked down the cliff. There was a large, gray building isolated from the world by a tall fence of barbed wire. "It's electric," Max said. "1000 watts of energy can't be good for your system. Not even for a vampire. I can fly over, the vamps can jump but what about you guys?" She asked Sam.

"We'll shift then jump the fence. If we get a running start we should be able to make it over."

"Alright. There are four floors. First floor: caging. It's underground, no windows or doors. They keep the experiments not needed currently there. Second floor: experimenting. Third floor: genetics. There the scientists experiment with the DNA of multiple creatures to find which are compatible with human DNA. Fourth floor: information. Files on all experiments. Alright, Sam, Paul, Emmett, and Jared have Fourth floor. Find any key information you can. Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and Carl isle: you have the third floor. Find any information on what Itex is planning to create. Second floor: Jake, Leah, Seth, Quil, and Embry. Free all experiments not in surgery. We don't want to kill anyone except for whitecoats and erasers. First floor: Me, Esme, Edward, and Bella. We'll free the hybrids. Any questions?"

"What do we do with the experiments in surgery?" Seth asked.

"Um... actually, Carlisle, could you and Seth switch places so you can help the ones in surgery?"

"Sure, Max."

"Alright."

"Any more questions?"

"Are we allowed to drink the whitecoats and eraser's blood?" Emmett, of course.

"No. I can't take the risk of you guys losing control around the flock. No." Max was very firm.

"Alright, fine."

"Anything else?"

"Nope, we're good."

"Alright then lets go kick some butt!"


	16. Welcome To Hell

**A/N: Hey y'all. Sorry bout not updating for a week, but my grandfather died. That's why this chapter is so short. Sorry. Enjoy.**

**MPOV**

I ran through the white halls, holding my breath so I wouldn't smell the antiseptic.

_Max, there is a little girl here about eleven or twelve. I can't believe there are people cruel enough to test on little kids! She looks like a tortured angel. There are cuts all over her. We can't smell her blood. Well, we can, but it doesn't have an effect on us, kind of like yours was._

Angel! _They aren't __**people**__, Esme. They're monsters.____They hurt my little angel! I'll kill them. Let her go and bring her straight to me._

**_You're _**_little angel? You have a kid?_

_I raised her. She might as well be mine._

_I'll bring her right to you._

_Thanks, Esme._

I'm going to kill them. They hurt my baby! How _dare _they?

_Max, there's a blonde boy here, about thirteen. He is awake and is yelling at us. He won't listen to me. What do I do?_

_Wait, Edward. I'll be there in a minute._

_Alright. Uh-oh._

_What?_

_He's fighting me! I can't fight him back without hurting him. What do I do? If I defend, he might get hurt._

_When he attacks, run away from him. Don't let him touch you. I'll be down soon._

_Alright, Max._

Oh, no. I was worried about this. What am I going to tell the Flock? That the Cullens are my new family and they happen to be vampire? Oh, and I got killed and changed into one as well? Hm... I wonder how that will go... Yeah.

_Max! I found a little girl about sixteen. She's tall, black, and she's bruised everywhere. She's asleep but safe._

Nudge! _Keep her asleep and bring her to me, B._

_Alright,Max._

_I came to a door at the end of the hallway. There was a small lock. I grabbed it and turned it to dust in my hand. When I stepped into the room, I saw a dark, unmoving figure lying face down on the ground. When I turned him over, I gasped in recognition._

**CPOV (First time I'm doing this and probably my last so let me know how I do.)**

I walked through the halls. Embry and Sam were taking care of the humans. I did not partake in the violence. I came to a room with a little girl with gills tied down. She was barely breathing. I untied her and watched and held her hand as she took her final breaths. It was terrible. How could anyone do this to an innocent child? I thought of Max and how she had never had a regular life. With us, we fake it. With Max and her family, they are hunted, constantly on the run. It was pitiful and cruel to take the life of a child simply for research,. Even if it hadn't been experimented on, the child still lost the chance of ever having a normal life. I laid the girl down and patted her head, then walked up and left the room.

I walked down the hallway till I came to a door that said VISION ENHANCEMENT. I pushed open the door and found a tall, pale, blonde boy about Max's age tied down to a table, with 2 whitecoats over him. Usually. I hate violence, but after I had seen that little girl die, I figured these men could handle a taster of their own medicine. I grabbed one by the back of his neck and snapped it, then grabbed the others throat and strangled him. I looked at the boy to find him unconscious. His eyes were covered in blood. I looked at him and realized the operation was one given to give someone their sight back. I completed the operation, it was a simple one, and contacted Max.

_Max there is a boy here about your age. He is pale, tall and blonde. I just completed an eye surgery that was supposed to give him his sight back. What should I do with him now?_

_Bring him to me. I need to see him._

_Alright._

As I was about to take him down to her, he woke up, then blinked in confusion.

"Wh-What? I can see?" A smile slowly spread across his face. When he saw me, he stood up and growled. "What do you want, whitecoat? Leave me alone."

"Whitecoat? Oh, yes, I do remember Max called me that as well."

"Max? What did you do to her?"

"Nothing. I'm on your side."

"Nice try. I won't fall for that again."

"want proof? I'll take you to max,"

"You brought her here? Why?? She's not supposed to be here,"

"she brought me and my family here. She was coming to rescue you."

"That does sound like her." Doubt reached his face. "Take me to her."

"Of course."

I sent a message to Max, letting he know I was on my way,

**(A/N: Okay, people, how did I do?"**

**MPOV**

_**Fang.**_ My mind whirled. I sighed and sighed in relief when I heard a faint and distant heartbeat.

"Fang," I whispered. "Fang, please wake up."

Nothing. At all. "Fang, I need you. Please wake up. Don't die. You can't die. You're Fang. The indestructible best friend. I can't live when your not here, Fang, _please_ wake up!"

He stirred a bit. ""Fang?" He stirred again, but didn't wake. "Yes, Fang, c'mon. Wake up!"

_I can't believe I'm going to do this, it's so cliché. _I leaned down and brought my lips to his. He woke and grabbed the back of my head and pulled be deeper. I smiled and kissed him passionately as his hands ran through my hair. He sat up and broke the kiss only to hug me tight.

"Max." He spoke with passion and love but there was worry in his voice as well. "God, Max, don't tell me they got you too."

"No. I came here to get you and the others out."

"Alone? You could've gotten yourself killed!!"

"I wasn't alone. I have a few... allies with me."

He looked at me suspiciously then pulled me up. "Come on. Let's go find the others."

**A/N: Again, sorry it's short. Let me know how I did with Carlisle's POV. Thanks for reading!**


	17. Can We Get Out Of This Hell Hole?

**A/N: Hey, guys! Sorry for not updating in like 5 months… no excuse really except I was lazy… heh, sorry. **

**Disclaimer: Not one for unique disclaimers. I don't own Maximum Ride (not that I really want to… I'd screw it up. Like JP did in MAX and FANG) and I don't own Twilight. (Again, don't really want to. I don't like it that much anymore but I do like writing this story) **

**Okay, there are only a few more chapters left. I'm considering a sequel. Any objections or requests?**

**Here's chapter 20**

**MPOV**

I walked down the hallway. The wolves must have taken care of everyone because there was nobody here. I heard footsteps around the corner just as I thought that. _Well, this is a time the expression "knock on wood" would have been used…_

As the person turned around the corner my blood fumed. (Not actually… I don't have blood anymore… oh, you get the point!) It was Esme. In her arms was Angel, my little baby girl. Not that she was a little baby girl anymore she was eleven. She had cuts all over her and she was bleeding- badly. Fang stiffened behind me and tensed into a fighting stance. "Relax, Fang, she's on our side." I tried to calm him. I took Angel out of Esme's arms and held her gently. "Do you know what happened?"

"Sorry, Max, I have no idea," Esme said softly. "I can't believe someone would want to hurt such an innocent little girl."

"Believe it or not, Esme, this isn't the worst they've ever done." I said. The harm they had done was fueling my anger even more.

"We have to stop this somehow." Esme's voice was soft yet determined,

"That's what we're here for." I caught Esme looking curiously at Fang wondering who he was and why he was standing behind me protectively.

"Oh, sorry. Introductions. Right. Fang, this is Esme. Esme, this is my boyfriend, Fang."

"N ice to meet you… Fang." Esme, for her part, was trying to get over the name without a reaction or questions. She held her hand out but he didn't shake it. I rolled my eyes. Typical Fang.

"Sorry about him. He's not very social…"

Esme smiled at me.

_Max, hurry! I can't avoid him that much longer. By the way, who taught this kid to fight? He's good!_

_ I'm on my way, Edward. And by the way, I taught him… it's kind of a required skill where we come from._

_ Of course._

"Max, are you okay? You zoned out for a minute." Fang looked at me with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry."

"Voice?"

"Nope, actually." Esme looked at us confused. "Before you ask, Esme, the Voice is something or someone that can enter my head but I haven't heard it since the fight with the flyboys…"

"So what got you distracted?" Fang asked.

"Uh, it's nothing." I didn't want the flock to know just yet. I _will _tell them, but not yet. "Come on; let's go check up on the others." Carrying Angel in my arms, I walked to where Edward was supposed to be.

When we got there I saw Gazzy fighting Edward. I knew Gazzy was an awesome fighter (I mean, come on, I myself taught the kid) but he couldn't last long against a vampire. Edward was running to avoid him so he didn't have to fight back.

"Gazzy! Stop it!" I yelled.

"Max! Some whitecoat here is trying to convince me he's on our side and 'doesn't want to hurt me'."

"And that, Gazzy, would be because he _is _on our side and he _doesn't_ want to hurt you."

He looked at me in confusion. "On our side? But…" His voice trailed off as he saw his sister in my arms. "Angel!" He ran up to me. "What happened to her?"

"I don't know, Gaz. Esme just brought her to me like this."

"Who?"

"Right, I keep forgetting." I pointed at Esme. "That's Esme, the guy you're attacking is Edward and if you don't know me or Fang by now, you have problems." I turned to Edward. "That's Gazzy and the tall, dark-haired one behind me is Fang. And if you don't know Esme by now you have _serious_ issues, bro. considering it's been… how long, again?"

_75 years._ **(A/n: does anybody know the exact time? I'll PM them a preview of the next chapter if they do)**

_Hey, bro, how did you know to speak in my head?_

_ I didn't know if you wanted them to know about what we are yet._

_ Not yet. Eventually though. Thanks, Edward._

He shrugged in response to both my thought and my talk.

"Well, now that everyone knows each other, let's go find the others."

In the hallway, on the way to find Carlisle we saw Bella carrying Nudge. I handed Angel over to Fang and took Nudge gently in my arms. She stirred. "Hey, sweetie, you awake?"

"Max? Oh, no! They got you too?!?!?!?!?!?! That wasn't supposed to happen you're supposed to be safe and not anywhere near here 'cause you know every time you come here they torture you and we don't want you hurt! Plus they're all really annoying did you know there's this one person who seriously thought we would do what he asked if he gave us a picture of Megan Fox? Gazzy and Iggy were all for it but Fang, Angel, and I stopped them! Oh, no! Angel! They set five erasers on her because she refused to tell them where you were. Not that she really knew anyway. She said she couldn't hear you anymore once they brought us here. Speaking of, where were you? Where ever it was, was there a mall? Oh! Did you go shopping?!?!" I put my hand over her mouth and set her down.

Edward rubbed his temples and muttered something about only being able to handle one Alice. I laughed. "Nudge, sweetie, I came here of my own free will to get you out, Angel's a little cut up but she'll be fine. No there wasn't a mall. And _seriously? Megan Fox?_"

"I know right? It's crazy! I was about to imitate you, slap them, and call them sexist pigs but Fang held me back."

"Aw, I've taught you so well."

"Max who's this?"

"Damn, I forgot again!!!! Nudge this is Edward Bella, and Esme. Edward, Bella, Esme, this is Nudge."

I heard a crash around the corner and then yelling. Iggy? I ran over to see Iggy yelling at Carlisle to stay away from him.

"Iggy! Hey! Ig! Stop! Iggy, this is Carlisle, he's a friend of mine. Carlisle, this is Iggy. He's one of my flock. Iggy, Carlisle is my friend so I'd appreciate it if you didn't attack him." I saw Iggy looking at me weird. Wait a minute… looking at me? Right at me… "_Iggy can you __**see?"**_

"Hey, Max, yeah I can see. I woke up and I just… I don't know… this guy's a friend of yours?"

I smiled, huge and hugged him tightly. Nudge, Gazzy and Fang joined in behind me. Iggy laughed. We were all smiling like idiots which, seriously, none of us ever do. But Iggy's sight was something to celebrate. I heard Angel groan and I turned to her. "Max why's everyone crowding around Iggy?"

I grinned and hugged her tight but not with vamp strength. We all had a group hug. All six of us, together again. I heard a voice say, "Well, isn't this a touching scene. A group of freaks, hugging."

"Shut up, Rosalie, you're such a bitch! Can't you see that the world doesn't revolve around you? There are things more important that hating people who are different that you! Messing with me is one thing, 'cause I can take that. You're a bitch but I can take it. Messing with my family? That's crossing the line. So why don't you go curl up in your cave of hate and bitchiness cause if you ever bash my family again, I'll kill you." She glared at me, then turned and ran. Good. "Esme, Carlisle, Bella, Edward, I apologize. To you. I'm not sorry that I yelled at her because every word I said was the truth. I am sorry, however, that I freaked out on your family in front of you. I don't like Rosalie at all but I should have been more considerate of the fact that all you love her."

_Nice, max! I could hear you from all the way over here! And don't sweat about it she had it coming!_

_ Jake…_

"It's alright, Max. I'll go find her and try to talk to her," Esme said gently.

"It's fine, Max, I just don't like seeing my family fight."

"I'm sorry, Carlisle, I know you don't like fighting." He nodded at me.

"Well, I for one think she deserved it for messing with my sister," Bella said, smiling. I grinned at her.

"Yeah, I like that fact that my new sister can defend herself," Edward said. I laughed and hugged them both.

"Thanks, guys, you're awesome."

"Yeah, we know. Can we get out of this hell hole now?"

"You got it!"

**A/N: so there's chapter 20. I hope you liked it! I tried to make it longer than normal because I've been gone so long, but you know, I'm not that good at writing long. It was four pages, though. Did you like it? Hope so. Not sure when I'**

**Abby Jade**


	18. LEAH

**Okay, I think I did alright with the updating. It's only been a couple weeks. BUT I have an excuse for not updating even this long. I had exams for the past 2 weeks. A reading, science, math, and geometry. And yes, I know that geometry is math but I had a general math and then geometry. Can't wait until next year when I only have to take exams when I'm absent for more than 3 days throughout the year and have a C average or lower. Damn, I want to go to high school sooooo much. On another note, did anyone else see the Vampire Diaries finale? Or Fringe? I know LOST was the big thing, but I went back and watched the first season cause my mom wanted me to get into the show but then I saw Ian Sommerhalder (who plays Boone) die. I love him as Damon in The Vampire Diaries, and I really did not appreciate having to see him die. So I didn't watch it. Plus I didn't like it in the first place. Okay, long author's note. Bet you're ready for the chapter, huh? Here it is.**

**Disclaimer- I'm not the creative type. Hmm… I don't own Twilight. Or Maximum Ride. Can I stop now? The Zombie Leprechauns are safe, right? Yay! We won't die today cause of evil humans! Hey, look! I can be creative! *collective gasp!* Okay, I'm bored of the disclaimer now. Onto the story!**

_**Flashback: **_

_"Yeah, we know. Can we get out of this hell hole now?"_

_"You got it!"_

**MPOV**

I turned to my flock. "Ready to get the hell outta here, guys?"

"Yeah! Let's—"Gazzy began.

"BLOW THIS JOINT!" We all yelled

I grinned. I love the Cullens. I really do. And the Pack, too. But nobody can ever replace my flock. We had gone through way too much for that to happen. I held my fist out. Fang grinned his half-smile and stacked his hand on top of mine. Angel was next, followed by Nudge. Both were beaming, then Gaz and his partner-in-crime, Iggy. We tapped each other's fists twice.

I felt something enter my mind, pushing against my guards. It seemed familiar, but distant, like a human memory. I shut down my mind but searched for what it was… I located it, trying to prod into my mind. I caught it and went into _its _mind. It was… the Voice?

_Hello, Voice. Long time no annoy. _**(A/N: not mine. I didn't come up with that)**

_Maximum? Where have you been? I've been shut_ _down from your mind!_

_You still are. I'm in _your _mind now. How's it feel? Not good, huh? Knowing someone feels _everything_ you think?_

_How? How are you in my mind?_

_That's for me to know and you to—dot dot dot. _**(A/N: that's not mine, either. It's from Vampire Diaries. I love you Damon Salvatore!)**

_Maximum! You need me!_

_No, I don't think I do. I'm stronger now. You are no longer needed here._

And with that, I blocked him out of my mind. Forever. A weight was lifted off my shoulders… well, mind. The voice was gone forever. I was alone in my mind… well, except the fact that, you know, I read minds now.

I felt something else enter my mind. Something I recognized instantly. Something that was becoming more and more familiar everyday. It was trying to penetrate my boundaries. I let down my guard.

_Yes, Edward?_

_What was that? In your mind earlier?_

_Just an old hatred of mine. _

_Oh? And may I ask how it was in your head?_

_I don't actually know. It's been that was since I was fourteen years old. Anyway, it doesn't matter. It's gone now._

_Are you alright? _

_Yeah. Yeah I am._

I turned and smiled at him

"Alright," I said. "Let's get the others so we can get out of here."

I reached out in my mind for Jacob. I found a sliver of thought that was connected to him. For a second I saw through his eyes. I felt panic and worry. Then I saw. I saw the blood. I saw Leah's wounded body lying on the ground, bleeding. I gasped.

"Max, what's wrong?" Fang asked, looking at me, concerned.

"L-Leah. Carlisle, it's Leah." I could barely get the words out.

Carlisle grabbed at my arm. "Max, calm down. What happened?"

"I don't know. I reached out to find Jacob and then I saw her on the ground, covered in blood. She's hurting, Carlisle. We have to do something!" The Flock was confused. I could see that in their eyes. But they were also concerned. I didn't care though.

"We will, Max. Where is she?" HE asked, calmly. I however was freaking out. One of my best friends was dying.

"She-she's downstairs. 3rd floor. We have to help her I won't lose another person I care about." I was calming down now. I was yelling, but it was my way f relieving stress. I wasn't mad at anyone. Not really.

We followed the trail and smell of her blood—ugh it felt so wrong to say that—to where she was, I was sprinting. We found Jacob and Seth kneeling on the ground, next to her. Why wasn't she healing yet? I kneeled next to her bleeding body, Carlisle next to me.

"I'm going to find bandages and cleaning medicine. Put pressure on the wound. It should slow the bleeding." Carlisle rushed out of the room as Jake and I pressed our hands down.

"Oh my god, Jacob, what happened to her?" I looked up at him, feeling a sting behind my eyes. I knew if I were human, I would be crying by now.

"We-we were going upstairs to find you and these… machines attacked us. It was like 500 to three. We fought our hardest but Leah got hurt." Jake cut off.

"We carried her into an empty room. She's been unconscious since." Seth's voice was weak, and I looked over at him.

"Seth, she'll be okay. Carlisle is the best doctor in the world. He won't let her die."

"Max. Whenever Carlisle can't heal someone he thinks deserves to live, he changes them. He can't do that to Leah. She's a wolf, the venom will kill her. I won't let her die, Max."

"She won't die, Seth. I won't let her. You know she's like a sister to me. I won't let her die, either. Carlisle will fix this I promise."

A tear fell from his eye and Jacob put a hand on his shoulder. "Seth, I won't let your sister die. I promise you that. She's part of my Pack, so she's my responsibility. Plus she's my friend. I will _never_ let a friend die. I promise you, Seth."

**So that's the end. Sorry about the indentions, my Word program sucks. Read and Review. Please!**

**Abby Jade Love**


	19. Promise

**Hey, people of fanfiction! I'm finally getting to write the chapter I've been promising for a while! It feels so good to be typing right now! You have no idea! The camp I was at for a month didn't let us use the computers! I mean, seriously! No internet, no Word, nothing! I was deprived.**

**Anyway, so I'm thinking about doing a sequel to this. Because I know how the end is going to be, I thought a sequel might be good. What do you think?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Maximum Ride Series or the Twilight Saga.**

**Okay, without further ado, here's chapter… I lost track.**

_**Flashback to last chapter**_

_A tear fell from his eye and Jacob put a hand on his shoulder. "Seth, I won't let your sister die. I promise you that. She's part of my Pack, so she's my responsibility. Plus she's my friend. I will __never__ let a friend die. I promise you, Seth."_

_**End Flashback**_

**MPOV**

So, after that heartwarming, speech, we waited for Carlisle to return. When he finally did we cleared a space around Leah for him. "Carlisle, can I do anything to help?" I asked.

"Yes, you can, actually. Get everyone out. You may stay, but everyone else needs to leave." I nodded. Seth and Jake were about to protest but he said, "I need to inspect the wounds and I don't think it's a good idea for anyone else to see. You can come back in when I'm done."

Seth just nodded, looking so sad that it was heartbreaking. Jake sighed and said, "Alright. Good luck." He met my eyes.

_She'll be fine, Jake. I promise. I'll make sure she's taken care of._

_Thank you, Max._

I nodded my head. Everyone left the room. The Flock looked like they didn't want to leave, but they did anyway. Except Fang. He hesitated, looking at me. I smiled slightly but sadly at him reassuringly to let him know I was fine. He nodded barely and no one but me would have picked up on it. He turned and left quietly.

"Alright, Carlisle," I said once everyone left, "What can I do?"

"I need you to bring me the fabric scissors from my kit on the table. We're going to have to cut off the shirt."

I went to the table and opened the kit, looking for the scissors. "Got them." I said giving them to Carlisle. He began to cut the shirt, exposing her stomach. I inhaled a sharp breath. "Shit." There were long claw marks slashing her side, like when Fang had been cut open by Ari. Except these were much worse. And longer. "Max, bring me the peroxide. I need to stop the wound from becoming infected."

I nodded then ran over to the table, grabbing the peroxide and the cotton pads that were used to apply it to a wound. "Here," I said handing them to Carlisle.

"Thank you; now bring me the medical wrap. We need to stop the bleeding." I nodded, remembering how bad Fang was and how loss of blood nearly killed him. I grabbed the wrap, and waited for Carlisle to be done with the peroxide. Once he was I lifted her body up by the side that wasn't injured, and Carlisle wrapped the bandages around her wounds tightly, making sure to put pressure on them.

"That's as much as we can do here. I need to get her back to Forks Hospital, but it will take me at least a day running if I carry her and I don't want to risk her being jerked around in a car."

"I'll take her." He looked up at me. "I can fly her there faster than you can run and I won't jerk her around. You can drive your car and meet me there." He hesitated. "Carlisle, I won't let anyone else die because of me."

He nodded. "Alright. But be careful, if you jerk her around too much, you'll only make it worse, understood? Edward and I will go back in the car. Who will take your car back? And Edward's?"

"Jake can take my car, and as for Edwards… he'll kill me if I decide that for him, so it's his choice."

"Alright. Call him in here."

I reached out, looking for the familiar sliver of mind. I saw several familiar lights and some new ones that I knew were connected to the flocks, but right now I needed Edward's. When I finally found it I grasped it and absorbed it.

_Edward._

_Max? What's going on? How is she?_

_She's… well, you'll see for yourself. We need you. By the way, who do you trust most with your car?_

_Besides you, I'm assuming? Jasper._

I frowned. Then sighed. _He's going to have to drive your car home. You and Carlisle are going back right now. I'm flying her home to the hospital. _

_Alright._

He came through the door and I started another mind search, expanding over the entire building, looking for Jasper. I found the sliver of light connected to him and reached into his mind, feeling so many different things at once. It was overwhelming. Is this what it feels like to be an empath?

_Jasper. Jas, I need you._

_Max? What's going on? How's Leah? _

_Um, not so great. Edward and Carlisle have to drive the car back to the hospital now and I'm flying above. Edward says he trusts you the most with his car. Think you can take it back for him and have someone else drive yours?_

_Yeah, sure._

_Thanks, Jasper._

_You're welcome._

Now, one last person. I reached out toward Jacob, knowing where he was. His light was disorienting and full of mixed emotion—pain, sadness, guilt. I sighed.

_Jacob._

_Max? How is she?_

_Not so good, I'm, afraid. We're taking her back to Forks. Can you drive my car back? I'm going to fly her back fast._

_Yeah, sure Max. _

_Thanks._

_She's gonna be okay, right?_

_I don't know Jake. I hope so. This whole thing was might fault. I knew it was a bad idea to bring you guys here._

_This wasn't your fault, Max. You were trying to save your family. Which you did, by the way. You tried to stop us from coming but we wouldn't listen. You trained us and if you hadn't done that, none of us would still be alive. So I know you'll do what's right for Leah._

_Thanks, Jake._

_It's only the truth, Max._

_I'll see you at home._

As much as I wanted to just take off with Leah, there was one more mind I needed to try. Looking for the sliver and finding it near Jacob, I went into Seth's mind.

At first it was just disorienting. I could barely focus through all this sadness and pain. Then I just felt like crying. Seth didn't deserve this.

_Seth. Hey, Seth._

_Hi, Max. _

_She'll be fine, Seth. You know we'll take good care of her._

_She's my sister, Max. I don't want her to die._

_And she won't. I won't let it happen, Carlisle won't let it happen, Jake won't let it happen, and _Leah _won't let it happen. She's a fighter. She's strong and I guarantee you she's going to fight to live. She's gonna be alright, Seth. We'll help her._

_I just- I don't want to lose her, too._

_Hey, it won't end up like you're dad. I promise you, we're going to heal her and she'll be okay. I swear it, Seth._

_Promise?_

_Promise. Your sister isn't going to die._

_Thank you, Max. You're a good friend._

_You're welcome. You're a good brother._

_No I'm not. It's my fault. I said to go back up that way instead of the way we came because it was closer and that's where the flyboys were and that's why she was attacked. It's my fault she hurt, Max._

_No, Seth. It is _not _your fault. Don't let _anyone_ tell you that. It's the school's fault and I'm going to kick their asses for hurting her but it is _not_ your fault._

_I know I just feel guilty._

_Don't. She'll be okay and in a few days she'll be her old self and will kick your ass for blaming yourself. _

_Thanks Max._

_Hey, I'm just telling the truth._

_You sound like Jacob._

_I know. Speaking of, will you ride back with him in my car? I don't trust him not to crash my baby._

_Sure, Max. Thanks._

_Stop saying that! You've said it about 3 times already!_

_Right. Sorry. See you at home._

_See you._

"Max. Ready to go?" Edward asked, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah." I looked at Leah. "Carlisle?"

"Whenever you're ready." I nodded.

I went over to her, and then picked her up gently. I ran out into the hall and out the doors, taking flight, using my warp speed and I knew I looked kickass but I couldn't care less. "You'll be okay, Leah," I whispered as I flew back to Forks. "I promise."

**And, that's the end of the chapter. There's only a few left. What did you think? This was actually one of the longest chapters, I think. R and R please!**

**Abby Jade Love**

**PS- if anyone ever comes up to you and screams "DUCKTARD!" it's Prakash. I'd scream, "YOU DUCKER!" Yeah, I love my friends.**


	20. The Memory

**Hey, readers. So, I'm trying to update as much as possible before August because then its Birthday, Islands, then school. And I'm not really good with updating during the school year. Plus, its high school. I'm kinda nervous and I'm sure ill be adjusting because I'm a freshman. I can't wait though. Any tips?**

**Only a few chapters left. I'm almost done. I might be able to finish by august if I really work hard… I'll try. I've got my writing music on. Right now it's Hey Jude- The Beatles. (LOVE THAT SONG! It's great even though I'm not a big fan of the Beatles.) I should be okay for writing for a few hours…**

**Disclaimer: I have already said this… what? 20-something times. I do NOT own Maximum Ride or Twilight, I have never owned Maximum Ride or Twilight, nor WILL I ever own Maximum Ride or Twilight. So am I safe from the freaking lawyers? Good.**

**Okay, here's chapter… still don't know the number… remind me to check**

**BPOV (wow, it's been forever since I did this)**

I hope Leah was going to be alright. She still doesn't like me very much but I had nothing against her. And besides, Jake, Max and Seth all liked her and they were good people so she had to be somewhere. Besides, I could see it was hurting Seth and Max especially. Seth had lost his dad not a year ago and he didn't want to loose his sister too. Max grew up with no family except the flock and she had to take care about them so much she never had anyone to just mess with or argue with and get on each others nerves. Then she comes to Forks and meets all of us. We're not a normal family. But she's not a normal girl, so she fits in. Esme and Carlisle are like the parents she never had. Rosalie is like her older sister she doesn't get along with, though she wont admit it and she and Rosalie bitch at each other. I know she looks at Emmett and Jake as the brothers she gets to prank with. Alice is like the shopping sister that loves fashion. The wolves are all like her brothers she messes around with. Nessie I know is like her real niece. I know she sees Edward as a real brother, a sensible one, one she can talk to but still joke around with. And I hope she sees me as a sister, because that's how I see her. And Leah. Leah was like her twin sister. They are so much alike. Both hurt but healing. Both tough and unwilling to let anyone under their armor. Both protective of the people they care about, both so cautious to trust. But still both so alive and warm. Neither has givin up their will to fight. Which is why Leah will survive. Because she's a fighter.

Leah won't die. It would hurt everyone. And though she doesn't see it, though she distances herself from others so much, she has so many people that care about her and she's lucky for that. Though she doesn't like me, I respect her. She has been hurt but she finds a way to move on.

Carlisle will save her. Edward will save her. _Max will save her_. Leah can't die. It would tear everyone apart.

**MPOV**

I sped across the west coast north to Washington, Leah's bleeding body in my hands.

_Those bandages aren't going to last long, _I thought. Already a patch of red was showing on her side. I sped up, the sight of her blood making me realize how bad this whole thing was. I couldn't lose Leah. She was like a sister. One that I could relate to cause though we grew up in different places, lead different lives, faced different problems, we had still been through a lot of shit both ways. Both scarred by the past our lives had seen but still both standing and ready to kick some more ass until the end. Leah was a fighter. She was strong. She didn't let anything keep her down. She'll live. She has to.

I sped up and used all out warp speed, feeling the rush of adrenaline fill my veins. I knew I would be happy if it weren't for the girl in my arms. I looked below me as rocky cliffs and sandy beaches began to turn to green forests. We were here.

I dived town and landed in the trees. I raced her to the hospital. When I got there, Edward and Carlisle were waiting. I gave Leah to Carlisle and he raced inside.

_Max, she'll be fine. I'll take care of her. You and Edward should try not to worry. I'll stitch her up and she'll be better. I'll let you know when you can see her._

_Thank you, Carlisle._

I turned to Edward. "Did you get that?"

"Yeah," He nodded.

"Why isn't she healing? She should be better by now."

"I don't know, Max. I read Jacob's mind when he was describing the attack… those machines… they didn't look normal…"

"What do you mean?"

"I'll show you."

I looked into his mind and caught the sliver. I could feel he was focusing on a specific memory so I turned to it. It was Jacob's mind… It felt weird, seeing Jacob's mind through Edward's head. Different, somehow. Invasive. I mean, yes, I read minds, but I let people know I'm there and I only do it when I need to… Edward… he can't stop his gift or choose to read someone's mind, it just happens. He can't control it and he can't communicate through it. I didn't hold it against him or anything, he's my brother, but… it must be horrible to not be able to shut out all their thoughts. To never hear just your own.

I felt pain and anger. _What? Where did that come from? Edward?_ Then I focused on the memory.

**(A/N Just so we're clear, this memory is Jacob's so it's his POV)**

_Confusion. There was too much going on to focus on one little thing. Metal clashed everywhere. I was being beaten… by machines? Robots? These must have been the "flyboys" Max had warned us about. But… they were different than I had expected. Stronger, somehow. She said they were easily beaten if you just get the base of their spines but it wasn't working. They were defeating us. I was being attacked by too many. I couldn't focus. Then I heard the scream. It was a scream filled with so much pain that I knew something was deathly wrong. I turned and saw Leah being slashed at by a at least 17 flyboys. She was being taken down. It was her that had screamed. I heard another scream. This one was filled with anger. Seth was furious. I felt it through the bond. It shook me and get into my emotions. As one, we began attacking the flyboys, our fury guiding us. We destroyed the ones attacking her and the others… they didn't attack us anymore… they… retreated? I don't know what made them do that. We had defeated the ones attacking Leah, but… they couldn't have been scared of us. All of them together could have defeated us easily… why had they stopped? We ran over to Leah, and saw her injuries. Her side was slashed but… there was something weird about it… it was bleeding badly, yes, but the skin around it was… black… That can't be normal…_

Jacob, _I heard. Then the memory ended._

"Oh, my god," I gasped. I was trying to take in everything I saw but…

"Max? What's wrong?" Edward asked, putting his hand on my shoulder.

I was in hysterics, almost. _ This can't be happening. No, we got rid of them. We got rid of _him.

_Max… calm down… it's going to be okay, whatever it is…_

_Edward… _He wouldn't understand. He _couldn't _understand. He didn't know that our worst and hardest enemy was back…

"Those flyboys… they _weren't _flyboys… They were M-Geeks…"

**A/N: Okay, ending it here. Yes, for the record, I know that was really short but give me a break! I'm on vacation! I will be updating soon, though. Sometime this weekend. Going to be at home. **

**What did you think? Good/Bad/Get a life? What? Comments are good, criticism is better. By the way, if you like it, tell me WHAT you like or WHAT you hate. That way I can make things better.**

**Abby Jade Love**

**PS- if anyone ever comes up to you and says "OOOOOH! IT'S THE FLUFFY PILLOW OF ABS!" It's my sister. Yeah, I have a weird family…**


	21. Waiting

**Hey guys! Okay, so I wouldn't blame you if you were furious with me! Actually, I'd be pleased; it means you care! So, anyway, I'm so sorry for not updating in the last five months but I just couldn't find inspiration... Still don't really have it... at least, not for this story. I have plenty for my other story, _Flight of the Tides,_ and one I'm considering writing but haven't actually started yet due to no actual concrete prose to write, just a little plot and mini-conflicts... I don't want that type of story. Anyway, I haven't written in a while because I don't really want a chapter to turn out like crap because I've grown as a writer and if I write for this story, it's not going to be anything like the way I've written it before. But, I do need to resolve it, so I'll keep writing, just a whole lot slower because I have like no ideas for this except for how it ends... which will be soon, I think. Anyway, my apologies, and I hope I haven't lost all my readers because of my absence.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Maximum Ride_ or _Twilight_. Their characters and plot belong respectively to James Paterson and Stephenie Meyer. **

**Okay, here's my first chapter in, like, five months...**

Max POV

Oh, no. Oh, _shit. _This can't be happening. Mr. Chu can't be back... The M-Geeks can't still be here... and if they've teamed up with the school. Oh, _shit, _this is really bad.

"Max?" Edward asked. "What are M-Geeks? I thought you fought erasers and flyboys... but you never mentioned M-Geeks..."

I took a deep breath, which didn't really help me stop panicking because from where I was standing, I could smell the antiseptic chemicals from the hospital due to my new vampire senses. I gasped. "I'll... show you."

And so I pushed into his mind, planting my memories of my time in Hawaii and the enemy's the Flock faced... I showed him when they attacked us at Mexico City, how kidnapped my mom, when Fang and I fought them at the cliff and when they took me.

Edward inhaled, which, considering he wasn't like me and still had his bloodlust, wasn't a good idea. His eyes darkened and his muscles were tense. I knew he was smelling the blood inside the hospital. I put my hand on his shoulder, calming him. _Edward, relax. Hold your breath. It's easy for us. Ignore the blood. You have to think straight._ I could feel his muscles relax and withdrew from his mind. "Max," he said, his voice shocked and soft. "That's..."

"Horrible? Cruel? Evil?" I asked, listing off a few words that came to mind. "Yes," I admitted. "But I don't want your pity. I can handle it."

He looked at me. Do you know what was in his eyes? Pity. Ugh, fine, don't listen to me. "But... can Leah?"

I froze. He was right. I grew up facing this. Leah was a fighter, sure, but she had never faced an enemy she wasn't born to fight. I sighed. "She has to."

He nodded. "Yes. And she will... I hope. Not just for her sake, but for Jacob and Seth, too."

I nodded. The rest of the time was spent in silence, waiting for Carlisle to bring news- good or bad- about the condition of one of my best friends. Minutes passed, then hours, and it turned into what felt like days. Eventually, the others showed up and Jake and Seth parked my car and then ran over. Seth looked especially worried and panicked as he sprinted to us.

"Anything?" He asked, his voice strained.

I shook my head. "No. But Carlisle is good. He'll be out soon." I hope.

Jake shook his head in denial. "I can't believe that this happened. I mean, none of the flyboys or erasers had that effect on us before."

"Well," I began. "They aren't erasers or flyboys. They're what I call M-Geeks. They're robots covered in skin that are trained to kill. They're lead by a mad-scientist (mad as in crazy, not angry, but both seem to apply) that wanted the Flock and I dead years ago. But I haven't seen them since the Hawaii incident."

"Hawaii incident?" Bella asked, as she came over and took her place at her husband's side.

"My mom was kidnapped and held for blackmail. Mr. Chu, the crazy scientist dude, and his army of M-Geeks took her."

"And now he's back? Why? What does he want?" Seth asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know. My guess? I'd say he's teamed up with the School and now, like every other adult I've ever met in my life, he wants me dead."

"Dead?"

I nodded. "Yeah. But, as we all know, that's not exactly going to work."

"And these M-Geeks hurt Leah because they wanted to kill you?" Seth's voice was tiny and so full of concern that it make me feel guilty for what had happened to his sister.

I nodded. "Yeah, I think so. I mean, it's not going to happen, and Leah is going to get better, but yes, that was their intention."

He was pale. I reached over and put my hand on his shoulder. _It'll be alright, _I said, projecting my message into his mind. _They aren't going to get to me and they sure as hell won't get to kill Leah._

_But what if Carlisle can't heal her?_

_Well, _we'll_ just have to then. If Carlisle can't help her, you, me, and Jake will take off looking for a cure. Sound good?_

He gave a tiny, sad nod. _Yeah._

_Good. Never underestimate what I'll do for my friends, Seth. Leah will be okay, if I have to kill someone to heal her._


End file.
